


Work out.

by Robothead



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, He's not old., I love Kimi okay?, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: Sebastian appreciates Kimi while he's working out. It leads to more 'working out' ;)





	Work out.

**Author's Note:**

> I come across people calling Kimi an old guy, past his prime. And this time they don't mean his career, but him. And no. Just no. Kimi is hot af. And he ages unbelievably well. To me he's still as amazing looking as when he was 28. So yeah. This is just working out my frustrations through fic.

Sebastian sighs as he looks at Kimi, who is working out in their home gym. He watches as his muscles flex as he lifts the weights, and he almost drools. He should be doing exercises himself, but he has to admit he is thoroughly distracted.   
  
He almost whimpers as Kimi decides to pull his shirt off, which was getting drenched and restricted his movements. If he thought seeing the muscles work through his shirt looked good, he’s in for a treat.    
  
Kimi continues his exercises, and Sebastian bites his bottom lip hard to avoid making a sound.   
  
Just the other day they had celebrated Kimi’s 38th birthday, and Sebastian honestly thinks he’s looking better every year. But this morning he had been scrolling on the internet and came across some nasty fans, who were calling Kimi old. Saying he didn’t look as good anymore. Saying he looked like he could be their father.   
  
It made him furious. Kimi was far from old. He was in the best shape of his life, looking as good as ever. And he definitely could give Sebastian a run for it.   
  
He can’t hold in his whimper anymore as Kimi starts to do his crunches, and his abs get even more pronounced. It catches Kimi’s attention and he looks over at him, smirking.   
  
“What the matter, Sebby?” He asks coyly.   
  
Sebastian unconsciously moves closer to him.    
  
“You look so good like this.” He says quietly, biting his lip.   
  
Kimi smirks at him.    
  
“Let me finish this first, okay? I’ll give you some attention after.”    
  
Sebastian nods, moving back to watch him again. He counts along in his head, and smirks when Kimi gets to 50, and is not looking like it’s any trouble at all. Old. No way.   
  
He waits patiently for Kimi to be done, knowing he would need a better reason to get Kimi to not do his exercises.   
  
Kimi wipes the sweat from his face when he’s done, sitting up and looking over at Sebastian, who is looking a little flushed himself without even having done anything. He grins and gets up, walking over to him.   
  
Sebastian watches him with hungry eyes, trailing them over his glistening naked chest.   
  
“I’m pretty sure you haven’t done any of your routine today.” Kimi says, tutting disapprovingly.   
  
Sebastian smirks. “I’m thinking we could burn my calories another way.”   
  
Kimi chuckles. Of course.   
  
“How about I help you with your exercises?” He asks.   
  
Sebastian looks at him curiously, and Kimi kneels on the floor, pulling him to the floor as well. 

“Let’s start with some crunches. And you might want to take of your shirt.” He grins.

  
Sebastian groans, having hoped he would get out of it for today. He does pull his shirt off, noticing how Kimi’s eyes stray to his chest before they move up to his face again.    
  
Kimi grabs his ankles to steady him. “ Go on.”    
  
Sebastian sighs and does as he’s told, getting in position and moving up. He’s pleasantly surprised when Kimi quickly kisses him while he’s up. He grins, doing it again.   
  
Kimi smiles and kisses him again, and again. And again.   
  
When they get to 50 he allows Sebastian to stop, crawling over him as he catches his breath. “That was fun, right?” He grins down at him.   
  
Sebastian smiles up at him and pulls him down, kissing him deeply. “I think I still like this better.”   
  
Kimi chuckles and kisses him back, gently touching their tongues together and giving a pleased hum. “I do too.” He mumbles against his lips.   
  
Sebastian makes a small sound, letting his hands run over Kimi’s back, feeling the muscles shift under his skin as he moves above him. Grazing their chests together and ducking down to suckle on his collarbone, leaving a red mark behind. He lifts his head up enough to look at Sebastian, seeing his own lust mirrored in his eyes.    
  
“How about we now test your way of burning calories?” He asks in a low voice.   
  
Sebastian smirks up at him, pulling him into a deep filthy kiss. “Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like? No like?


End file.
